Somewhere In Neverland
by SammiePieKake
Summary: Wendy doesn't want to grow up any more. Being practically a mother to her brothers for the past ten years of her life is enough. From a far away island a boy and his shadow hear her calls and come to help. In Neverland they are faced with adventures, dramas, feelings, and creatures unknown to the normal man. But are all the fun adventures of Neverland all they're cracked up to be?
1. Chapter One

It was a late night in August. Most children were asleep in their bed by now, most teenagers were out for the night. And most adults were in for the night, having their tea and sugar before bed. You'd say that's a normal person's life. But not everyone can live that life...

Wendy Darling sat up with a book tucked under her nose. She sat up waiting for her parents to get home from their dinner party. She pushed her dark brown hair behind her ear and turned the page. Her dog, Nana, let out a soft growl, dreaming of the chase. Her paws started moving and she was off. Wendy's green eyes strayed from the pages of her book, and watched in amusement, "you get that squirrel, get 'em girl."  
"Wendy...?"  
Wendy's smile wavered and reformed. It was her brother Michael. She didn't hate her brothers, but she did resent them. While all her friends were out she had to stay home and care for John, Michael, though they were of age to stay home alone, and her Grandmother June.  
"Wendy, can you come read with Me and John?"  
"John and I."  
"Can you come read with John and I?"  
"What book are we reading tonight?" she moved the pit-bull that slept on her feet.  
"_Vampirates: Demons of the Ocean. _John just got it from the library today." She started making her way up the stairs, messing with Michael's dirty blond hair as she passed.  
"Okay, and who's turn is it to read tonight?"  
"Could you read tonight?" Wendy's other brother had appeared from the door to the boy's room.  
She sighed, taking the book that was handed to her, "Fine..."  
Her bothers jumped onto their beds, and she pulled her hair back into a messy bun. "Get under the covers you little goof's after this you're going to sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow. John you are not sleeping in your glasses tonight, take them off now or you'll forget."  
"Yes, Wendy," The boy's monotonous voice echoed through the room.  
"Good. Now let's begin."

_As the first crack of thunder broke over Crescent Moon Bay, Grace Tempest opened her eyes. A flash of sheet lightning broke behind the curtain. Shivering she threw back the bedclothes and walked over to the bedroom window. It had broken free and was wide open, beating in the gale like a glass wing._

She had only read the first few pages before her brothers passed from exhaustion. She put the book down and sat there in the quiet for a few minutes thinking.  
She stared at her brothers and felt like a teen-aged mother, though she was only four and eight years older than them, she had raised them. Her parents were never home, and her Grandmother was too ill to do anything but sit in her room with her Nurse. Wendy didn't even know her Grandmother's nurses name! She got up and mumbled, "Silly boys," John had forgotten to take of his glasses, yet again. they were already broken from this type of immaturity. And Michael wasn't even under his covers all the way, Wendy knew that if she didn't fix it, she'd wake up with a little boy hidden under her bed in the morning. He was nine, and he could never figure out how to fix his own bed yet.  
There was a noise from down stairs, and Nana had woken up to start barking at the noise. Wendy sighed, her parent's were finally home. Her mother's laugh rang through the house as she walked in the front door.  
"Wendy, John, Michel, we're home!" Her mother called in her drunken slur.  
Wendy was at the top of the stairs making her way down, "Will you be quiet."  
"There's my baby," Her mother smiled.  
"Where are you're brothers?" Her dad questioned.  
"John and Michel just went to bed."  
"I'll go wake them," Her mother tried to get up the stairs.  
"No." Wendy stepped in her way  
"What?"  
"I said no. They're exhausted."  
"Oh, no, no, no they're not!" Her mother tried again. "I can hear them calling for me!" She laughed as she almost fell trying to take a step.  
"Since when would they ever call for you? If anything they'd call for me, I've practically raised them, not you." Her mother stopped and stared up at Wendy. Her mother was open in shock.  
"That is no way to talk to you're mother!" Her father raised his voice.  
"She's no mother! I'm more a mother to those boys than her. Might as well be their father too."  
"Excuse me?" Her mother had backed her way down the stairs and her father stood stern with his arms crossed.  
"You're never home! And when you are you pay no attention to us! Either that or you're drunk. Where were you during John's birthday last month? Work. Where were you when I was learning to drive. Drunk half the time. My own boss taught me how to drive when she realized I could only get there by bus, and I'd still be late even when I caught the early bus!"  
"You can drive?" Her mother questioned.  
"I've been able to drive for the past year! How would you know though, you never pay attention..." She walked past her parents and into the kitchen. She needed chocolate before she exploded.  
Her parents followed her into the kitchen, "But we do pay attention, Wendy, honey, we do."  
"Oh really, how old am I?" Her face was in the fridge trying to spot her chocolate stash.  
"Seventeen."  
"No, Eighteen. Where will I be in September?" She found one of her bars and was getting ready to shove it into her mouth. But her parents just stared at her again, not having any clue where she would be other than at home. Wendy growled as she went to the pile of mail that was left unopened for her to go through the Bills to pay them off tomorrow. "I've been accepted. I'm going to school. In the city. I'll only be here on weekends."  
"What?"  
"School, Mother. School! I'm going to school! College! I'm trying to make a life for myself." Wendy then started laughing. "A life. A LIFE!" The first time in her eighteen years of life, she raised her voice at her parents. "WHAT LIFE DO I HAVE? None. I'VE BEEN AN ADULT FOR OVER TEN YEARS! Ten years. I've never had a childhood. I grew up fast." Wendy sat down at the breakfast nook and buried her face in her hands. She was ready to start crying, but she couldn't. She just couldn't. She took a deep breath before looking at her parents again, "If growing up means I might turn out like you... I don't want to grow up anymore. I want to be a child for once in my life. I want to have fun, live free, have no responsibilities..."  
"Wendy..."  
"Don't," And with that Wendy was past her parents and heading towards her room. As she was about to open her door, John poked his head out. " Go back to sleep John. It's okay. Go to sleep."  
"You sure?"  
"I'll be fine." She went into her room and he followed.  
"This is the third time this week."  
"I know, John."  
"You raised your voice. You were yelling at them..."  
"John, go back to bed, please... I'm tired and we have a busy day tomorrow."  
John sighed, "Okay..." He wanted to stay with his sister, but he knew she'd sleep it off. So he left her there to go back and sleep.  
She followed John to the door, to make sure he went back to his room and closed the door behind her. She pulled off her day clothes and changed into sweat pants and a tee-shirt for her sleep.

Climbing into her bed, she did't realize the shadow in the corner of her room, watching her as she climbed into her bed and cried herself to sleep for the third day in a row. The shadow knew it was time, and he went to fetch the boy who could help this family. He slipped through a crack between the wall and the window and flew just right of the moon...


	2. Chapter Two

"_So you wanna play with magic. Boy, you should know what you're falling for. Baby do you dare to do this? Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse. Are you ready for, ready for, A perfect storm, perfect storm. Cause once you're mine, once you're mine, There's no going back_," Wendy danced around the grass at the local pool as her friends played music on their radio, and a boy sat in the distance and watched. He's been following her all day, not that she knew. He changed everywhere she went just so he could try to blend in with these people around them. He watched timidly at the people around, hoping no one would really try to talk to them.  
"Wendy! Wendy! Come swim with us!" She laughed as her brother's pulled her away from the music, the dancing.  
The boy followed her to the pool but stood at the edge. "How aren't they being drowned...? Where are the mermaids, the water creatures?" He wondered in his head. He just sat at the edge and placed his feet in, and looked at the sky.  
"You okay?" Wendy had swam up next to him. "You seem overly lonly for someone like you."  
The boy laughed, "Just in joying my pass through London."  
"Visiting?"  
"I head home tomorrow."  
"Oh..."  
"Wendy!" Michael had come up behind the boy. "Wendy it's almost five o'clock."  
"Okay, Michael. Go get John and pack up the bag, I'll be out in a minute."  
"Leaving so soon?" The boy asked.  
"Sadly..." She climbed out of the pool next to him. He was staring at her as she got out. He made note of how fit she was. She had a small outline for abs, and toned mussels. He looked away when he looked to meet her face and realized she watched him as he studied her. She laughed, and her green eyes sparkled. She picked up the towel she threw at the chair next to the pool and started to dry herself.  
"I never got your name," She was still smiling over the fact that this boy she just met was staring at her.  
"Peter," He held out his hand  
"Wendy," She shook his.  
"Wendy! Come on! We're going to be late!" Her brother called from their things.  
"Coming! Peter, I really have to go. I wish we could exchange ways to talk again, but I can't be late... If you come back... Here, Come get my address and number from my friend. Contact me next time you're in London."  
Peter nodded and followed her to her brothers, and as she picked up her things she called to her friend, "Cindy, come help this boy out! I'm going to be late."  
"Wendy, come on!"  
"Coming! Coming! It was nice to me you Peter, really."  
"Wendy!"  
"Jesus... I'm coming!"  
She ran after her brothers, and Peter watched after her thinking. He looked into the shadows and saw the darkest part shift, a head nod. He turned to the girl called Cindy and got what he needed then headed out.

That night Wendy got home from this fancy dinner party her parents made everyone go to so they could be more like a family. They were tying to make up for the argument Wendy and her parents had a few nights ago.  
She slipped off her nice black heels and tossed them in her pile of other shoes. She then pulled her nice white shirt off, not caring if it messed up her hair. Her black pencil skirt was no problem though, it was the stockings underneath them. She pulled her sleep sweats on too tired to care about her bra, then climbed into her bed.  
Before she could fall asleep, she heard a tapping n her window. She ignored it for a while, but it never stopped. She turned in her bed to face the window it was coming from she noticed it was pebbles being tossed at her window.  
She turned on her bedside lamp, went over to her window and looked outside. It was the Peter boy from the pool today. She smiled at him.  
"I thought you were leaving in the morning," She called.  
"I am... But I had to tell you something... Could I come up?"  
She couldn't find a reason for him not to come up, so she waved the boy in. He climbed up the ivy wally that was growing below her window.  
"What is so important that you had to come to my house in the middle of the night?" She questioned.  
"This is a long shot... Have you heard of Peter Pan?"  
"Yes what about him?"  
"Do you believe in him?"  
"He's just a fairy tail...?"  
"No he's not... He's real."  
"Oh and how would you know?"  
He looked at her nervously, "I'm him."  
"Prove it," She didn't believe him. Magic like Peter Pan had could never be real. "_if Peter Pan is real i would have gotten my Hogwarts acceptance letter when I turned eleven._" She thought.  
But this boy, he proved her wrong. He pulled out a pouch full of golden dust, "Pixie-dust," he told her. He sprinkled some over himself. The powder glowed and circled around his figure until he started to float up.  
He was laying on his stomach in the air, his face level with Wendy's. He started to talk, "I heard you..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"The past ten years or so of your life has been spent on your brothers. I'm here to give you freedom from rules and responsibility. I'm here to give you that childhood back. Of corse, you wont go back to being eight... I can't take you to repeat those years... But I can do something close to it."  
"I'm dreaming..."  
He flipped over onto his back, "If only..." The magic that had made him fly started to fade. "Shoot."  
"What?"  
"I have to come back tomorrow... Be ready. I can take you with me tomorrow. I'll bring a friend to help me... Have your brothers ready too. They can't stay here without you. We can fly away together. You'll see. I'll be back tomorrow night. Be ready."  
She nodded and watched in amazement as he took what was left of his dust and dumped it in him. He did a stoke of breaststroke in the air and was off through the window and towards the stars.


	3. Chapter Three

Wendy couldn't sleep that night in fear that this dream wasn't real, in fear that she'd fall asleep and wake up in reality where Peter Pan was just a fairytale. She was up all night, thinking of what would she bring... If Neverland were like it was in the story she wouldn't need much. Maybe she should go to the bank when it was open and bring money... She could find a way to go back and forth between lands and buy things when they're needed. She should bring food, like soup and things that could easily be heated up over a fire...  
But the biggest question of her whole night, the second half of the reason as to why she couldn't sleep: How was she going to get John and Michael to Neverland without her parent's setting off any alarms...?  
How could Peter promise her freedom when he wants her brother's to come along as well? Her mother instincts would kick in and she'd want to take care of them. How would it work?  
Peter would have a plan though. Through the stories she's heard about him... He's known to be wise, and all knowing. He couldn't just want them for no reason. Not just to give her freedom...  
She layed there thinking for the rest of the night and well into the morning. What got her out of bed were her brothers making a fuss in their room across the hall  
"You'll never win!" John called out to his brother holding up one of his toy swards.  
"But I already have! The treasure is mine!" They started to 'sward' fight over a box of cookies.  
Wendy stood in the door and laughed at them. Her eyes too heavy, making it hard to do anything. She was going to try to steal the cookies for herself, but thought better of it, she didn't want anybody coming after her with a sward.  
She made her way into the kitchen for some coffee. She then made pancakes for herself and her brothers.  
"John! Michael! Breakfast!" She called. She looked out the window into the driveway, where only her car sat. her parent's must be out, already. She decided that last night was real, and she would need to prepare her brothers...  
When her brothers were seated in the breakfast nook, ready for food, Wendy decided to tell them.  
"How would you guys like to get away from here?" She asked. "Far away?"  
"Would we be back by dinner?" Michael asked her.  
She laughed and shook her head, "I mean... What if we left? The three of us. and we went somewhere better and never came back?"  
John looked up at her slowly, "You're finally doing it?"  
Wendy and John had spent quite a few late nights talking about running away from here. But He never thought she'd pull through with it.  
She nodded, "I've found help... Only if you'll want to."  
"Leave mom and dad?" Michael asked, shocked at the thought.  
"They don't care about us Michael... I say we go." John commented. Michael remained silent, not knowing what to think. "It'd be like those books we've read," John told him. "It's going to be one big adventure!"  
"If we're to go," Wendy said, "we'll have to get ready. We're leaving tonight... pack like you would on a camping trip... no electronics, just clothes, and just... things you NEED not what you WANT."

She looked out her bedroom door, it was almost midnight, and her parents were asleep, as well as her brothers.  
"Why so quiet...?" A voice asked right behind her. She held in her scream and turned to face the voice. It was the boy, Peter. When he saw her expression of fear he laughed at her.  
"You little..." She started to whack his arm as he still laughed. A smile came to her face as she finished.  
"Well, Wendy, are you ready?" He asked. "Tink will be here soon. Oh man, I owe her big for this. She almost killed me when I mentioned you, a girl, were coming to Neverland. But I talked her into it. She as the magic that can bring you and your brothers back with me."  
"Who...?"  
"Tink, She's one of the many Neverland Fairies. There's tons of them. Oh you'll love her!"  
She nodded, "I've got to wake up John and Michael yet."  
"I'll leave you to it then," He opened the door wider then pushed her into the hall.  
She stumbled into the wall and turned back to her door, but it was already closed. She shook her head and went to try to open her door, but it was locked...  
"This door will not open until your brothers are awake and ready to go," Pan said from the other side. She sighed and went to her brother's room, hoping this whole thing would turn out right.  
He was walking through her room, while she was gone. Investigating, learning, doing everything he could to know about Wendy. He sat on her bed, he hadn't felt a real bed in a long time. Laying back in it, he felt how soft it was, he could even feel the tears that have been wept into it in these past few years... He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. All of the sudden there was a clank against his head, "Owe! Tink!"  
He sat up and rubbed his head. The pain was caused by a very tiny creature, a fairy. The little fairy transformed into a pixie. In her Pixie form, she was slightly shorter than the average human, and her fairy wings disappeared. She had dirty blond hair, pulled up into a very neat bun on the top f her head. She had piercing blue eyes, that seemed to be overly angry at the moment. Her thin, and slightly muscular, arms were crossed, and she leaned her back on the wall.  
"I can not believe you're bringing these people!"  
"Oh come on Tink... The shadow it said we need her... We need them... They can help us!"  
"You, and that shadow of yours, better be right about this. It just doesn't seem right! It's an upset in balance. We don't need no girl anyways. Neverland already has enough 'girls' as it is!"  
"But magical creatures... Besides she's going to be a lost girl, not a fairy, or a mermaid..."  
Tink was about to talk, but the door unlocked and started to open. She formed back into her small winged self and hid behind the curtain.  
"John, Michael, this is Peter," Wendy and her brothers entered the room.  
"Peter Pan," He corrected.  
"I've heard about you," John exclaimed. "Wendy used to tell us your story when we were younger..."  
"Yeah," agreed Michael. "You rand away to a place where you never grow up, never listen to rules, no adults... Is that why we're going Wendy...?" A look of realization crossed both John and Michaels faces.  
"We're going to be lost boys...?"  
"We're going to fight pirates!"  
One of the boys biggest dreams were coming true. All those books they've studied, all the sward play they've done... They could finally use it.  
Peter smiled, "Looks like we're all ready. Tink, come on out, we need your help now." The small fairy came out from her hiding and formed into a Pixie again.  
"Woah," John and Michael's eyes widened.  
"This is Tinker-Bell," Peter introduced, "But I call her Tink."  
Tink sighed, she just wanted to leave. Leave without these people. Leave and take Peter home with her. But no, he would never leave without his new toys. How could they possibly help. They're not Lost Boys, not yet.  
"We are going to fly," Tink said monotonously. "To be able to fly, you need to believe."  
"You're being so boring!" Peter intervened. "You're going to scare them away! You don't just need to believe. You need to think of the most happiest thought you could. You need to have faith. You need to trust. But you also need: pixie-dust."  
Tink just rolled her eyes, sprinkled the dust over everyone. The gold dust glowed and consumed them all.  
"Tink you grab Jonathan here. Make a chain and we'll start our way out."  
Tink grabbed John's hand and Michael clung to his arm. Think gave a small laugh and pulled the boys out and started towards the stars.  
"How do we get there?" Wendy asked as Peter pulled her floating body towards the window.  
"You see the moon, and the stars next to it?" He paused for a second so she could get a look. "Neverland is the second star to the right, and straight on until morning."  
He gave a mischievous smile then hopped out the window, pulling Wendy with him.

{[( A/N: I need help... I'm not sure what to do for when they get to Neverland... Does anyone have any ideas for me? Please help!)]}


End file.
